Taken
by adromir
Summary: Prequel to Manyan Series; It's about Legolas being kidnapped by aliens and experimented on! Oops! Sorry. Wrong summary. Actually, it's about Kel, Legolas' brother. He had been possessed by a demon. And to kill the demon is to kill the body it had taken.
1. Default Chapter

**SUMMARY : Legolas' brother had been possessed by a demon. And there was no other way to destroy the demon except by killing the body he had taken.**

**Hello, hello! Now I come back a little early just for all of you! This fic is especially for those who have been missing Keldarion so much. I hope you like this one!**

**NOTE : Unbetaed version. Please excuse any mis-grammar or broken tenses. **

*******************************************

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Legolas urged, forcefully shoving the raven-haired elf in front of him.

Keldarion turned and glared at his younger brother. "Do you mind?"

"_What_?" Legolas was staring back, wide eyed.

"We shouldn't disturb her!"

"_Disturb_ her? Kel, I know you like her! Come on, brother! Look at her, all alone by herself on the garden bench! You must do something, Kel, before somebody else join her!"

The two princes of Mirkwood had just arrived with their father at Caras Galadhon, the great tree city of Lothlorien. King Thranduil was going to attend the centennial council that will be held in another week. Gandalf, Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and several other elven lords will also be in attendance but they all had yet to arrive.

The two brothers were quite disappointed that their best friends, Elrond's twin sons, will only appear with their father in another few days. Only their sister, Arwen, was already there because she had spent the remaining summer with her maternal grandparents.

To say that Keldarion was glad to see Arwen was an understatement. Actually, he was incredibly delighted! The prince had been admiring Elrond's daughter from afar for many years now, so captivated he was by her beauty and grace. Alas, she seemed not to know that he existed.

As their father conversed with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel up in the Lothlorien palace, the two brothers decided to walk around and look for Haldir and his brothers. On their way, they found Arwen sitting alone in the garden, reading a book.

"Go on, Kel!" Legolas prodded again. Then he smirked. "Why, are you _shy_?"

Keldarion gave his brother a sharp stare. "Stop it, brat! Or I will…"

"Or what? Are you going to run to father and tell?"

Keldarion's answer was a growl as he suddenly tackled his brother to the ground. Grunting and cursing, they both started to scuffle, trying to pin each other down. The two noble princes looked nothing like any noble princes at all.

"Don't you both think that you are too old for this childish feat?" a soft voice suddenly sounded.

The brothers looked up and Keldarion groaned in embarrassment. Arwen was gazing down at them with a sparkle of amusement in her eyes. Legolas grinned as he waved. "Hi, Arwen!"

Arwen couldn't help it. She laughed. Legolas always managed to give joy to her heart with his wit and charm, while Keldarion…

At this, her heart fluttered. The elder prince gazed steadily at her as he pulled his brother to his feet, looking so splendidly handsome and strong. Arwen had secretly fancied the crown prince of Mirkwood  (even though he had accidentally burnt her hair once!). His charisma was appealing and his attractive features were captivating. But of course she wouldn't tell him _that_!

"How do you fare, Arwen?" Keldarion asked politely.

"I'm fine, thank you," she responded in kind.

Then there was silence.

                Legolas rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, you two! Is that the best you can do?"

Keldarion glared at his brother. "Go away, brat!"

"Why? Don't you need my help?" Legolas smiled innocently. He raised both arms in surrender as his brother's glare grew more vicious. "Okay. I got the message." 

He walked towards the bench that Arwen had just vacated and picked up the book that she left there. "_The Perilous Journey of Heart and Soul_," he read the title out loud. He looked up and stared at Arwen. "What does _that_ mean?"

Laughing softly, Arwen walked back to the bench and sat down, taking the book. "It means 'life', dear Legolas."

Still glowering at his brother, Keldarion also took a seat beside her. "Don't bother explaining it to him, Arwen. He's quite slow."

Legolas scowled down at the back of Keldarion's head. "Who says I'm slow?"

"I do!" the elder prince replied, sending Arwen a smile that seemed to say, _Little brother! Who needs them?_

She looked down at the book on her lap, trying hard not to smile. "So, Kel, has you finally got the skill to juggle three burning torches?"

Keldarion's smile fell flat. _Why must she bring that up?_

Many years ago, Keldarion had tried to imitate a juggler that had entertained them during a feast in Rivendell. The prince had tried with apples and daggers successfully. But disaster struck when he used burning torches next. He had mistakenly touched the flame. Startled at the pain, he lost concentration and one of the torches flew off and landed onto Arwen who stood nearby. She had screamed in fear and outrage as he hastily slapped at her burning hair, trying to put out the flame.

She didn't spoke to him for many years after that incident.

Legolas grinned even wider behind them. _Lord, Keldarion is not going to survive this!_ Chuckling, he said, "Oops! Looks like you both need some privacy to talk about old times! I'll take my leave."

"Legolas, wait!" Keldarion stood up to follow his brother…and stopped short by a painful yank on his hair!

"Ow!!!" To his surprise, Arwen also cried out in pain. He turned, and to his disbelief, saw that a lock of his hair was knotted with _hers_!

And he knew exactly how it came to be that way. "LEGOLAS!!!!!!"

The guilty perpetrator had already disappeared from the crime scene.

Grumbling and muttering, Keldarion and Arwen tried to disentangle the knot. It was not an easy feat considering how they were both fighting each other over it, and the similar coloring of their hair was making the task more confusing.

"Will you just let me do it?!" Keldarion yelled as their fingers knocked together for the umpteenth time.

"Why?" Arwen retorted. "You think you're smart enough for that?!"

Totally exasperated, Keldarion took a dagger out of his boot and prepared to cut the knot off. 

She practically screamed, slapping at his hands. "Not my hair again, you stupid barbarian!! First, you've burnt it, now you want to hack it off?!!"

"Children! What on earth is going on?!!" 

At that sudden voice, they both turned. Lord Celeborn and Lord Thranduil were staring at them from several feet away, greatly astonished.

"Kel, put that blade down!" Thranduil ordered. "What are you both fighting about, pray tell us!"

"That spoiled little brother of mine had tied our hair together!" Keldarion fumed. "We are trying to free ourselves!"

"Stop twisting about!" Arwen grabbed the knot and yanked at Keldarion's hair. "You're only making it worse!"

Amused, Thranduil and Celeborn looked at each other. They were smart enough to hold their laughter, but their lips were twitching dangerously.

"Grandfather, please help me!" Arwen gazed pleadingly at Celeborn.

Keeping a straight face was difficult, but Celeborn somehow succeeded. He came closer towards the two and reached up. "There, now, my dear. Stop struggling for a moment. I'll set you both free." Winking at Thranduil, he then said, "Legolas did this, didn't he? Well, my friend, your youngest son is very good at tying knots!"

Keldarion groaned while Thranduil burst up laughing. "Father, this is _not_ funny," the prince grumbled.

But Celeborn also laughed then. Arwen scowled. "_Grandfather_!!!"

"Sorry, dear. This is just too good to resist!"

"Oooohhh...I'm gonna kill him!" Keldarion growled. After the knot was completely untied, he pivoted to go hounding his brother. 

"Ah, Kel?" Thranduil called out. Keldarion halted and turned, still scowling. "Yes, father?"

"Give me the blade. If you want to kill your brother, make sure you use your own bare fists. It's cleaner that way."

Keldarion rolled his eyes amid Celeborn's chuckle and Arwen's strangled gasp. Relinquishing the dagger into Thranduil's safekeeping, he turned around once more.

A certain golden haired prince was in deep trouble.

A _very_ _deep_ trouble.

**TBC….**

I hope you like it so far. You might not see me updating as frequent as before because I'm at the bottom of my office workload right now. I'll try not to make you waiting for too long. Believe me, I know how it feels. But I can't assure you that I won't leave you with cliffies! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (Evil laughter crackles in the air…)


	2. 2

**Thank you for those nice reviews, everyone! Here's the next chapter!**

**********************************

"Hello, Legolas! Why, elfling, you came early," Haldir commented. The Lothlorien Captain had just returned from an excursion into the woods with his younger brother, Rumil. On their way back to their quarters, they stumbled upon the _manyan_ prince, who looked as if he was being chased by something.

As he kept glancing over his shoulder, Legolas replied, "Oh, hello Haldir, Rumil. Where's Orophin?"

"He is on patrol." Rumil frowned at the prince's obvious anxiety. "Is something wrong, Legolas?"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU STUPID INSOLENT BRAT!!!!!!!!!" suddenly came Keldarion's roar. His face looked thunderous as he strode swiftly towards them.

"O-oh." Legolas blanched and started to take off.

"Haldir! Rumil! SEIZE HIM!!!" 

The other pair of brothers glanced at each other and proceeded to do as Keldarion's orders. They instantly grabbed Legolas' arms before the younger prince could escape. 

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Legolas shouted as he struggled to get free. "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, your highness. We just can't," Haldir said, smiling widely. "He's a crown prince. We _have_ to obey him."

Keldarion glared at his brother. "You are in for it, you imp!!"

"Aw, see here, Kel…" Legolas tried to plead.

His brother wouldn't listen. Instead, Keldarion reached down and grabbed both of Legolas' legs, picking them off the ground. "To the river," he said shortly to Haldir and Rumil.

Rumil's eyes widened while Haldir laughed out loud. Legolas screamed in enrage as they carried him away. He squirmed and struggled but the three warriors were a lot stronger than him. Still, he didn't stop pleading with Keldarion. "Please, Kel! I won't do it again! I promise!"

"Say, Kel, what exactly has he done?" Haldir asked as they came near to the bank of the river.

Through gritted teeth, Keldarion told them what had happened in the garden just now. Haldir and Rumil broke into laughter. Keldarion glared. "It's NOT funny!"

"Whatever you say, Kel. But I think what Legolas did just now was brilliant!" Rumil exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Then let's throw you into the river after him, shall we?" 

Rumil immediately shut his mouth.

Legolas was cursing now. "Blast it, Kel! If you throw me in I will…"

"Or you will what? _Run to father and tell_?" Keldarion taunted. He signaled to the two brothers. "Ready? On three. One, two…three!!!"

Legolas went flying…and hit the water with a loud splash.

"Serves you right, you brat! Now come back up here so I can throw you in again!!!" Keldarion yelled as he waited for Legolas to resurface.

…and waited…_and_ waited!

When Legolas did not appear after a full minute later, Keldarion began to worry. "Legolas!!" he called out anxiously. Rumil and Haldir were also starting to get nervous. Without waiting any longer, Keldarion dived into the water. He looked frantically for Legolas, hoping that nothing terrible had happened to his brother.

Keldarion swam to the very bottom of the river, afraid that Legolas might have accidentally hit his head somehow and was rendered senseless, but there was no sign of him. At this, the prince started to panic. _Valar! What have I done? Where is he?_

Then suddenly, he heard the muffled sound of laughter. A very _familiar_ laughter. Keldarion quickly broke the surface. He gasped in great relief when he saw Legolas standing in the water near to the bank, laughing like crazy. Then Keldarion saw red. 

Haldir and Rumil noticed the fury on Keldarion's face so they prepared to escape. "Let's go, Rumil," said Haldir, trying hard not to laugh. "We better not get caught in the crossfire!"

Legolas was still laughing when his brother grabbed him around the throat and dragged him up the bank. "Erk! Kel! Let…go!!!"

Keldarion dumped his brother onto the ground. When Legolas made a move to rise, the elder prince yelled, "STAY THERE!!!"

Legolas blinked. He stared wide-eyed at his brother's red face. _Oh, no. He's really angry!_ "Err…Kel?"

"That was stupid! I thought you had drown!"

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"That's right. You _never_ think!" 

Everything went awfully silent. Keldarion turned away abruptly and stared at the calmly flowing water. The whispering breeze hit the drenched forms of the two brothers but they were oblivious to the cold. 

Legolas looked down at the ground and recalled his brother's words. _You never think._ There was some truth in that, he knew. He always liked to jump into one scrape after another before looking where he would land. And that was indeed a stupid stunt he pulled on his brother just now. He should have considered Keldarion's reaction. His brother was very scared of losing him.

Legolas slowly got to his feet. He stepped forward and placed one hand on Keldarion's stiff shoulder. "Kel? Look, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you just now. I'll never do that again, I swear."

The other prince was so still and silent. Legolas feared that he had gone too far to be forgiven. "Please, Kel. I'm sorry! That was thoughtless of me and…and stupid! What can I do to make it up to you?"

Legolas grew desperate when Keldarion didn't reply. "All right. How about if I sharpen your sword for a month? Or I can make more arrows for your quiver. Or, what if I give you a back rub? You would like that, won't you?"

Keldarion could stand it no more. He whirled around and grabbed Legolas into his arms. "Shut up, brat. Just shut up."

Legolas felt his brother trembled and he was instantly assailed with guilt. "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean it." Keldarion pulled away and Legolas was startled to see the tears in his brother's cobalt blue eyes. 

"I know, Legolas. I guess I got overreacted." Keldarion stared deeply into Legolas' silver ones. "Look. I also didn't mean it when I said that you never think. That's not true, and we both know it. I'm sorry for that."

Keldarion was still mad at himself for blurting out those harsh words. Legolas was the most thoughtful person he knew. His younger brother was a _manyan_, a mystical healer. The one with the biggest heart and strongest empathy. To say that Legolas was thoughtless about others was not only wrong but also downright cruel.

"Are you still mad at me about…you know…your hair and Arwen's?" Legolas asked tentatively.

Keldarion broke into a huge grin. "Well, to tell you the truth, I think it was brilliant! I never saw her so livid before! When I tried to hack her hair off with my dagger, she had screamed bloody murder!"

Legolas joined his brother in laughter. "Oh, I love to see her reaction! That would be priceless!"

"And _then_, father and Lord Celeborn entered the picture. They saw the whole thing!"

Legolas' eyes bulged. "They _didn't_!" He laughed harder and collapsed to the ground, almost hysterical. Keldarion dropped down beside his brother. "Oh, yes. That _was _priceless." 

The two brothers looked at each other and broke into another round of wild mirth all over again.

It was several minutes later after their laughter had died down that Legolas remembered something. "I almost forgot! Look what I've found!" He took out something from inside his tunic. "Look at this! This is why I was late to resurface. I found this thing lying at the bottom of the river."

Keldarion stared at the object placed on Legolas' palm. It was a small bottle of some kind, made of dark smooth glass and round in shape. There was a stopper at the mouth of the bottle, also made of strong glass. "That's interesting." Keldarion took the bottle and looked at it closely. "How did it come to be in the water?"

"My thought exactly," said Legolas. "It's quite beautiful too. Maybe it's a lady's bottle of scent water."

"But I detect no smell." Keldarion took a sniff. He pulled out the stopper, and a dark red mist flew out of the bottle and engulfed him. Keldarion coughed, fanning his hand to get the mist away from his face while Legolas exclaimed, "What in the world was _that_?"

"I have no idea," Keldarion said, gasping for breath.

Legolas was worried as he stared at his brother's flushed face. "Are you all right?"

Keldarion nodded. He put the stopper back onto the bottle and gave it to Legolas. "Yes, I'm fine. Here. You might need this bottle to woo a lady you fancy!"

The younger prince gave his brother a dirty look. "Why would I need a bottle to woo the ladies when I have my good looks to charm them?"

Keldarion laughed out loud. "You wish, you imp! Come on! Let's get back to the palace and get out of these wet clothes!"

************************

I'm free!!! Completely free! After thousands of years imprisoned in that blasted glass underneath the water, my long wait has finally paid off! And Lord, look at him! Look at the young elf in the mirror, the form that I've taken. He's so splendid! So strong and powerful.

_Just you wait, Celeborn. I will get my revenge._

**TBC….**


	3. 3

@Aranel of Mirkwood : Send my regard to Legolas-the-poster! (I also talk to Orli's poster everyday! I have no boyfriend, remember?)

**Here's the next chappie! And things are not going to be funny at all!**

*******************

Keldarion frowned as the throb in his head worsened. He had been having this headache since returning from the river, and that was a couple of hours ago.

The prince was standing in front of the mirror, straightening his attire as he prepared himself for dinner. He was having trouble plaiting his own hair, which was extremely strange. Looking down at his slightly trembling hands, Keldarion wondered, _What's wrong with me? I'm not getting ill, am I?_

There was a brief knock at the door before Legolas pushed it open and strode right in. "Hey, Kel! Aren't you ready yet?"

Keldarion stared back at his brother without answering. Legolas instantly knew something was wrong. He rushed closer to his brother. "Kel? What is it?" 

Keldarion showed his brother his hands. "Err…I'm not sure. I don't know why but I seem to have forgotten how to braid my own hair."

Legolas blinked. He looked down at his brother's hands and saw how they trembled. Keldarion was also frowning, as if in pain, and Legolas bet that he was not feeling fully well. 

"Here, sit down," Legolas said, steering his older brother towards the bed. Then he placed his fingertips on Keldarion's temples, forcing his inner energy to heal his brother from whatever sickness that ails him.

And that's when he sensed a dark chilling force that emanated from Keldarion's body. 

Legolas flinched and pulled back in surprise. He sharply stared at his brother's face, looking for any sign of the darkness that he had felt just now but found none. Keldarion gazed back at him anxiously. "What? What's wrong, Legolas?"

The younger prince shook his head. "I…I'm not sure. How are you feeling, really?"

Keldarion smiled sadly. "My head is pounding, can you believe that? I can't even remember the last time I had a headache so strong. And look at my hands. They are shaking."

Mutely, Legolas placed his fingertips on Keldarion's temples once more and continued his healing, ignoring the dark energy that slapped back at him while doing so. _We'll talk about this after dinner, he vowed. _

A moment later, Keldarion sighed contentedly. "That feels good. Thank you, Legolas. The pain is gone now."

Legolas nodded. He took a hairbrush and began to comb down his brother's glorious long mane before deftly plaiting a thin braid at the back. Keldarion sat silently during all this, letting his brother have his own way. He smiled a little as he recalled the thousands of times he had plaited Legolas' braid since he was a tiny child. _The kid could never sit still! he thought, amused. _He was always such a bundle of excess energy waiting to explode! Ai Elbereth! Who am I kidding? He still is!__

"There. Finished," Legolas finally announced. 

"Good. Let's go then." Keldarion stood up but was stopped by his brother before he got to the door.

"Kel, are sure you are all right?"

Keldarion frowned. "Of course. You just healed me, didn't you?"

"I know but…" Legolas sighed. "Just tell me if you feel anything wrong, will you?"

Keldarion placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Don't worry, brat. I'm fine now. Let's go."

Legolas shuddered involuntarily when, again, he felt the dark energy coming from his brother's fingers. He said nothing about it though. If Keldarion had assured him that he was well, how could Legolas say differently?

**************************

_Ah, look at you, Celeborn, the lord of Lothlorien, the head of the Lórien elves of the Golden Wood. Oh, and Lady Galadriel! How wonderful! Can you see me, Galadriel? Do you know I'm here? Or do you still need your mirror to see? _

_Oh, look! What an exquisite beauty your granddaughter is! Arwen is her name, isn't it? She looks so pure and divine. How I'd love to taste her delectable lips and savor her sweetness! How I want to drink her blood as well as the rest of you to quench my long thirst!_

_Not long now, Celeborn! You are going to fall!_

**************************

Keldarion gripped hard at the long stem of his wine glass, frowning slightly. His headache had returned with a vengeance. And this time, he thought he might also be hearing things inside his skull.

He glanced once again at Arwen who sat beside Lady Galadriel, conversing softly to each other in low tone. Arwen looked so lovely tonight in her cream-colored gown made of finest silk. Her long abundant hair was arranged demurely, showing off her white slender neck and her beautifully arched eyebrows. 

Arwen had been ignoring Keldarion ever since she entered the dining hall. Obviously, she was still annoyed with him about the incident in the garden several hours ago. Legolas, who sat beside Keldarion, realized this and he couldn't help but grin in amusement as he glanced between them back and forth. Then his smile faded when he saw the deep frown on Keldarion's forehead. "Kel?"

Keldarion was startled. "Wh…what?"

Legolas grew more anxious as he stared closely at his brother's pale face. "Is something wrong?"

The elder prince sighed softly. "My head is pounding again."

Legolas' eyes widened. _This is strange, he thought. __I just healed him! How does he get another headache so quickly? "Want me to heal you?" he offered._

Keldarion shook his head, and immediately wished he hadn't as the pounding in his head got worse. "I'll be fine, thanks. Maybe it will get better if I go lie down." His brother watched wordlessly as Keldarion rose from his seat and walked towards his father and Lord Celeborn. 

"My lord, father, I wish to retire for the night," he said softly, much to the two lords' surprise.

"But we've just eaten and it's still early. Aren't you well?" Thranduil asked. He also noticed his son's pallor and pained-filled expression. 

"Don't worry, father. I'm just having a headache. Nothing serious." 

"Why don't you let Legolas take care of it?"

"He already did but it came back. Maybe it will disappear after I get some sleep." Keldarion bowed. "Good night, my lord, father." He then turned to Galadriel and Arwen. "My ladies."

They all nodded back at him. After sending a rueful smile at his younger brother, Keldarion strode out of the hall. Then everyone's eyes were on Legolas. The prince squirmed in his seat. "_What_?"

"What did you do to him?" Thranduil asked.

"_Me?! Wha…I…I didn't do anything!" Legolas cried out in shock._

"I heard that you dragged your brother into the river this afternoon," Celeborn voiced, smiling at the fidgeting prince. 

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I didn't! He jumped in himself! And that was _after_ he threw me in. Haldir and Rumil had assisted him."

Their eyes widened. "_Haldir and Rumil?"_

"Why do I find it hard to believe?" Arwen voiced out, stifling her laughter behind her long elegant fingers.

"And why don't any of you believe me?" 

"Not that we do not believe you, Legolas, but 'Mischief' has famously become your middle name," Galadriel said, gazing fondly at the Mirkwood prince. "I've heard about the latest stunt you pulled. My granddaughter may not want to have you anywhere near her hair from now on."

Legolas blushed crimson, as did Arwen, while Thranduil and Celeborn burst up laughing. 

Sending a killing glare at the 'prankster' elf prince, Arwen gracefully rose from her chair. "I'll go see if Keldarion is all right. His headache might have been caused by the tight knot you made of our hair."

After Arwen had left, the three elder elves stared at Legolas. The prince had the grace to look abashed. "I was just teasing those two."

"We know that, dear," said Galadriel, smiling affectionately. "Now, finish your pudding before it melts."

Legolas rolled his eyes again. "Yes, my lady," he obediently said.

************************

Arwen knocked softly on Keldarion's door but there was no reply from within. Taking a deep breath and hoping that she was not being too bold, Arwen turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

She found the Mirkwood crown prince fast asleep on the large bed. Keldarion was lying flat on his back, clad only in his leggings and under tunic. Arwen was about to turn around to leave him in his peaceful slumber when she realized that he had not taken off his soft boots.

Moving silently so as not to disturb the sleeping prince, Arwen sat down on the edge of the bed and gently took off his footwear. Keldarion sighed softly but did not awaken. After placing the boots beside the bed, she reached over and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, your highness."

But as she turned to leave, Keldarion's hand suddenly came up and grabbed her wrist. His eyes were no longer glazed, and they were staring sharply back at her with full clarity. "Going somewhere, _sweety_?"

                Her mouth dropped open. "You are awake? You should've said something!"

                Still gripping her wrist, Keldarion rose from the bed lazily. "I've been waiting for you."

Arwen began to get uncomfortable. "Kel, let go of my wrist."

"Why, my dear? Surely this is what you want. I know you can't resist me." Keldarion pulled her closer to him and wrapped the other arm around her trembling shoulders.

"Stop it, Kel! What are you doing?"

"Oh, come now, Arwen. I'm giving you what you want; _Me_. What else did you enter my chamber for?"

She began to get really scared now. "Kel, what's the matter with you?! Unhand me now!" Arwen frantically pushed against his chest but Keldarion was stronger and more muscular. He was a mighty warrior and could kill an enemy only by a single blow. Her strength was no match against his.

"Let me taste your lips, my dear. Let me be yours. And be mine, Arwen. Be mine." Without warning, Keldarion's lips swoop down and claimed hers almost brutally. She struggled for release. Long before, she had craved for his kiss but not like this! _Valar, not like this!_

Arwen raised her hand and slapped his face with all her might. "How dare you!" she screamed at him. But he only laughed and lunged at her again.

TBC… 


	4. 4

**Sorry for that previous cliffie. I just couldn't help it. And now, for another cliffie…err…chappie!!!**

************************

Suddenly, the door opened and Legolas entered. "Kel?" Then the younger prince went stock still when he saw Arwen wrapped tightly in his brother's arms. "Wh…What are you two doing?"

"Oh, Legolas, help me!" Arwen cried out. "He has gone crazy!"

Legolas stared in disbelief at his brother. "Kel, what's going on? Why are you treating her that way?"

Keldarion snarled, "Leave us, little elf! This does not concern you!"

Legolas' eyes narrowed. "Let her go, Kel. You are hurting her."

The elder prince only growled. "Get out, you foolish child! Or I'll break your neck!"

In that instant, Legolas knew that this was not his brother he was speaking to. His blood ran cold. "Who are you? What have you done to my brother?"

Keldarion laughed. "Your brother? Why, he _is_ here, begging me to stop! But why should I? I'm having so much fun controlling him now!"

Arwen took the opportunity of Keldarion's distraction by raising her right foot and stepped down on his bare toe as hard as she could. He yelled in anguish and his hold on her loosened. She immediately broke through his arms and fled away to hide behind Legolas.

"Arwen! Go get my father and Lord Celeborn!"

"But Legolas…"

"Hurry!!"

She then ran out the door. Legolas faced his brother, his eyes calculating and searching. "Kel?" he called out anxiously. The elder prince laughed. "He can hear you but he can't answer you! Not right now."

"Get out of him, you fiend!" Legolas yelled.

"Make me." Keldarion sneered, sending chill up and down Legolas' spine as he saw the pure evil reflected on his brother's handsome face.

 After a full moment of silent, Legolas growled deeply in his throat as he lunged at his brother. They both fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs, struggling to hold the other down. To those who knew them, they might think that the two princes were at it again, that their famous wrestling match was back in session. But this was a far cry from their usual playful scuffle. This match was more brutal and devoid of love.

Legolas swung his fist and hit his brother on the cheek, but then Keldarion struck back with an upper cut to his chin. Legolas saw stars, so powerful the blow was. He kicked and jabbed but his brother seemed to know his every move and managed to avoid being hit. 

Legolas was now on his back, trying desperately to block his brother's incessant blows. He stared in horror at the wild and crazy glint in Keldarion's eyes. _What had caused him to be this way?_ he thought desperately as his brother's elbow hit him again in the stomach, making him gasped painfully. Then he remembered. _Oh, no! It was the red mist coming from the bottle! Was that the thing that triggered him to act crazy like this?_ _Kel, come back to me, please!_

The next thing he knew, Legolas felt his brother grabbed him by the front of his tunic and flung him across the room. He went sailing through the air and hit against the tall mirror standing by the wall. The mirror broke to pieces upon impact, showering Legolas with thousands shards of splintered glasses as he fell to the floor.

*************************

"STOP IT!!!" Keldarion was screaming, but nobody except the demon heard him. He was now trapped in his own body, losing all control of his own movements. He could only watched in horror at every nasty thing that was being done to his brother. "Stop hurting him, blast you!!!"

He looked on as his own hands grabbed Legolas from among the sharp pieces of broken glass and hit him again and again. His younger brother was only half conscious, already bleeding in many places.

"STOP!!!"

But the demon only laughed and laughed….

*************************

"Keldarion!" Thranduil shouted as he entered the chamber. He was greatly shocked when he saw his elder son beating his youngest senseless. "What had gotten into you?!!"

The elder prince straightened up and turned. He grinned upon seeing the Mirkwood king standing beside Lord Celeborn. "What an apt question! _What had gotten into Keldarion_?" Touching his chin as if pondering, Keldarion then cried out, "Me!! _I _got into him!"  

The two elven lords exchanged looks of dismay. Legolas began to stir at his brother's feet. He painfully raised his head and gazed sadly at his father. "Kel…it's not him…something else…" he said brokenly, already in tears.

Thranduil and Celeborn stepped closer to get to Legolas. Seeing this, Keldarion firmly placed his foot at the back of Legolas' neck. "Come any closer and this boy gets a new decoration on his pretty face."

They both looked down and saw that Legolas' cheek was indeed lying amidst a pool of shattered glass. If Keldarion press any harder, Legolas might cut the artery in his neck. The prince whimpered against the pain but gave no sign of struggling. He said instead, "Kel, I know you can hear me. Let go of me, brother. Let me free."

It was as if time stood still. Arwen and Lady Galadriel had also entered the chamber behind Thranduil and Celeborn. Silently, they all watched the spectacle with feelings of dread, waiting anxiously for the scene to unfold. 

"Kel…" Legolas called again, fainter this time. He was slowly losing consciousness.

Keldarion looked down, a mixture of emotions flashed rapidly across his features; glee, impatience, disgust, anger, dismay…guilt…

And the time dragged on.

*************************

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, CURSE YOU! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Keldarion still couldn't stop screaming, hating himself for being the tool for his brother's abuse. 

_Leave? All right, dear prince. I'll follow your words…for now…_

************************

Keldarion finally stepped away from Legolas. The other four elves cried out in alarm when the elder prince swayed dangerously before collapsing in a dead faint beside his brother. They instantly got into motion.

Thranduil knelt down beside his youngest son and gingerly pulled the semi-conscious prince into his arms. Celeborn leaned over and touched Keldarion's neck. "He's still breathing. Take Legolas to his chamber, Thranduil. I'll take care of Keldarion."

"No…wait…" Legolas was protesting in a weak voice as his father lifted him off the floor. "Is he…?"

"Keldarion will be tended to, Legolas. But you are hurt. Let us see to you." Galadriel had come closer and stroked his head comfortingly.

Meanwhile on the floor, Celeborn was gathering Keldarion's limp form into his arms. Then, without warning, the prince suddenly snatched a long piece of the broken glass and stabbed it down towards the lord's throat. 

His quick elven reflex and thousands of years of experience saved Celeborn's life. He saw it coming and managed to dodge out of the way…but not fast enough to avoid the sharp glass from hitting his right chest, so fast Keldarion was in his move.

Celeborn grunted in pain while the others cried out in alarm around him. He clutched Keldarion's wrist that held the glass and twisted it, forcing the prince to drop the deadly thing. Galadriel had already got down beside her husband and she gripped hard at the column of Keldarion's neck, pressing the nerve point there.  

Keldarion thrashed about to get free but the lady's grip was firm. A moment later, the prince's eyes rolled in his head and he slumped forward, unconscious.

TBC… 


	5. 5

**Nice reviews everyone! Thanks! Yes, 'cliffie' is my middle name! Sorry for keeping you all hanging!**

**@DiamondD : Diari Romeo? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The movie was so…I don't know…terribly cliche!!  It was a 'sad' one! And the people there also thought I was going to watch that movie! God, please, spare me the headache! I came to watch POTC for the 3rd time, okay? Oh, about the Empire mag, I'm looking for it too. There's a stall in Central Market that sells one, I think. I haven't checked the stall yet. Maybe tomorrow. **

********************

"Let's put him on the bed and tie him up," Celeborn said stoically. Galadriel nodded. Arwen also bent down to help her grandparents.

"No! Don't do that to him!" Legolas struggled feebly in his father's arms.

 Thranduil tightened his hold on his youngest child. "Hush, Legolas. It has to be done. He is a danger to us and himself."

"But it's _Kel! Please, no!" _

Arwen and his grandparents looked on sadly as Thranduil quickly carried his son out of the room. Turning back to her task, Arwen gently laid Keldarion's head onto the pillow. His eyes were closed and his face looked so serene as if the entire alarming incident had never happened. 

When she looked up, Arwen saw Celeborn holding his right chest with a grimace. His once immaculate tunic was now bloodstained. "Grandfather, you're hurt," she stated, staring in concern at his injury.

He smiled back at her. "Not to worry, dear Arwen. I have received much worse."

Galadriel took out a blanket from a closet nearby and cut it into several long strips. Then gently but firmly, she wound the strips around Keldarion's wrists and tied them to the bedposts. She did the same thing to his ankles. Arwen picked the fallen coverlet off the floor and covered him with it, tears flowing freely off her eyes. "Forgive us, Kel. We have to do this."

Straightening up, Galadriel turned to her husband. "Let me tend to your wound, my lord."

Celeborn shook his head. "I'll be fine. Arwen can help me." He looked down at the unconscious prince. "Keldarion needs to be watched closely. The evil soul might return. We require some answers."  

Galadriel sat down beside Keldarion and tenderly brushed a stray hair out of his pale face. "This is Keldarion, yet he is not. Another being has taken over him. I should have known something is not right when I saw him at dinner."

Celeborn stared closely at his wife's ethereal face. "You know what it is?"

She was silent for a moment as he placed her palm on Keldarion's cheek. Her eyes were wide opened but unseeing, using instead her ability to look far beyond sight and mind. A while later, she turned back to look at the Lorien lord, her eyes glinting with sadness and anger. "He has returned."

"Who?"

"Jakarran."

*************************

On his way to his chamber, Celeborn paused at Legolas' door. He entered after giving a brief knock, Arwen's arm wrapped around his waist for support. 

They found both the Mirkwood royalties sitting on the bed. Legolas was facing the wall in stoic silence as Thranduil plucked at the glasses from all over his body. His skin was marred with bleeding cuts and nicks, and his blood smeared all over the bedspread. The worst looking injury was the three-inch cut on his left cheek, but it was not too deep.

As he gently tended to his son's wounds with a damp cloth and salve, Thranduil looked up at Celeborn. "How is he?"

Celeborn sighed softly as sat down on the bed near Legolas. "He hasn't regained his senses. My lady wife is watching over him."

Hearing that, Legolas lowered his head and stared at his clenched fists on his lap. 

"Legolas?" 

The prince looked up at Celeborn's voice. The elven lord was saddened at the lost look on the younger elf's face. He was about to reach up to touch Legolas' shoulder when the prince spoke, "It's my fault. I did this to him."

Their eyes widened at that. "What are you talking about?" Thranduil asked.

"It's the bottle I picked from the river. I showed it to Kel and he pulled out the stopper and…something…like a red mist, came out. I thought it was smoke at first because he went into a fit of coughing afterwards. But he told me he was fine!" Legolas lowered his head once more. "I knew something was wrong when I healed him of his headache before we got down for dinner. Forgive me, father. I should have told you sooner."

Celeborn gazed steadily at the prince. "This bottle, was it dark in color and round in shape?"

"Yes. How do you know?" Legolas asked, surprised.

"Where is it?"

"There. In the top drawer of that chest." Legolas pointed at the said furniture across the room. At her grandfather's signal, Arwen went to it and pulled out the drawer. Then she returned with the small bottle and gave it to Celeborn. 

Thranduil stared at the bottle. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," Celeborn answered, his face grim. "Jakarran has returned."

"Jakarran? Who or _what is he?" Legolas was perplexed._

"He is a _nash'kah, a demon, descended from the ancient darkness since the first Barad'dur," Celeborn explained to the prince, gazing at the bottle as he spoke. "He had been terrorizing this Golden Wood many thousands years ago, killing elves at his will and drinking their blood for longevity. I was recently married to Galadriel at that time and I feared for her safety as well as my people. So I ordered him to be captured and killed, but he did not die. When he was imprisoned, he had somehow killed the guards and escaped. I gave chase and managed to corner him near the River Anduin. We fought and I had severed his neck, but his soul still lives on. Vapors of red started to come out of his nostrils and I knew that he was not dead. So I grabbed the nearest container I could find, which was this bottle that once held my lady's scent water, and put it to his nose. It was a miracle that none of the vapors hit me or any of my warriors nearby."_

If he was his usual self and the situation was not so tense, Legolas might have teased the lord of Lorien about Galadriel's bottle of scent water that Celeborn had obviously brought along with him like a talisman of some kind. But Legolas' heart was too heavy with grief and fear for his brother that the idea never even crossed his mind. 

"Forgive me, my lord. I shouldn't have taken the bottle," Legolas said softly.

Celeborn shook his head and placed a comforting hand on the prince's stoop shoulder. "No need to apologize, Legolas. You didn't know. I'm also surprised to see this bottle myself. I never thought I would come across it again. They had cast it far into the sea."

"I wonder how it got back here?" Thranduil voiced out loud.

"He's a demon, and he had thousands of years to push the bottle against the current back into the river. I should have known that he would return to haunt us once more." Celeborn stopped speaking then, clutching at his wounded chest and grimacing slightly. 

Legolas saw this and instantly cursed himself for his tactlessness. "My lord? May I?" he asked, already offering his hand.

"No. It's all right, Legolas. Arwen can tend to it. Besides, you are hurt yourself," Celeborn replied.

But, stubborn as he was, Legolas ignored him. Without further words, he placed his palm over Celeborn's bleeding chest and began to heal the injury there. It took him no longer than a minute to finish as the bleeding finally stopped and the wound closed up without leaving any scars.

The elven lord smiled gratefully at the prince. "Thank you, Legolas. Your ability never ceases to amaze me."

Legolas looked sadly at his healing hands. "But it is still not enough. How I wished that I could exorcise the demon out of Keldarion only with my touch."

**TBC…**


	6. 6

**I may not be here tomorrow so I leave you all with TWO chapters today! Happy?**

*************************

It was already past midnight. Still, Celeborn and his family, as well as Thranduil's, had not retired to their own bedchambers. They all sat anxiously around Keldarion, waiting for the prince to regain consciousness. Celeborn had alerted his warriors about the incident, cautioning them of what might happen if Keldarion should escape.

"He awakes," Galadriel said softly when Keldarion finally stirred.

Legolas, his many cuts just recently treated, approached the bed on silent feet. "Kel?" he called out when he saw his brother's eyes fluttered open. 

Keldarion stared back at him…and sneered. "Well, well. The little prince is back on his feet."

Legolas flinched, angered and disappointed. His brother was still lost to him! 

When he realized that he was tied to the bed, Keldarion began to pull against his bonds but to no avail. Although the strips were of soft linen and would not chafe against his skin, they were securely restraining his movements, leaving him no chance at all to get free. He laughed crazily then. "This is wonderful! Brilliant job, all of you! I'm sure you like seeing me like this. Or rather, seeing _Keldarion like this!"_

Legolas growled and lunged for Keldarion's neck. "Get out of him, you demon! Get out! GET OUT!!"

"Legolas!" Thranduil and Celeborn hastily reached forward and pulled the screaming prince away. 

"Calm down, Legolas!" Thranduil said, hugging Legolas' back to his chest. "This is not the way!"

Keldarion laughed harder. "Ah…the ever spoiled little brother! Legolas, hmm? The Greenleaf. What a name. You're sickeningly beautiful like the trees, but wonderfully feisty, like a thunderstorm! I _like_ that! Your brother truly adores you, do you know? He couldn't stop screaming when I trashed you just now. I wish you could hear him. That was so funny! He's so pathetic!"

Legolas growled again and moved to charge at his brother. Thranduil tightened his hold on him, glaring at Keldarion. "Stop this, Jakarran! What do you want?"

"So! You _know me!" Keldarion grinned and gazed malevolently at Celeborn. "What do I want? Well, I have an unfinished business with someone here who had put me in a bottle and tossed me out to sea!"_

"That was a lot less than what you deserve!" Celeborn retorted hotly, clenching his fists. "I should have tossed you into the fire of Mount Doom!" 

Celeborn and Keldarion exchanged glares for a long moment as the others looked on in silence. Arwen leaned closer to Galadriel, frightened to see the malicious glint in Keldarion's eyes directed at her grandfather. 

Keldarion broke into a smile then and turned to the young lady. "Arwen, my beautiful star. Do you want to know what Keldarion here thinks of you? I can clearly read his mind and decipher his feelings. Oh _yes_, he desires you completely!"

Arwen gasped in shock at those words.

"That's enough!" Celeborn shouted. "Cease taunting us, Jakarran! Stop demeaning Keldarion this way! Just tell us what you want and get out of his body!"

"What I want is to see you DEAD, Celeborn! I want to feast upon your blood and tear out your flesh! Then I'll go for your lady next! Then your granddaughter! Then the little Greenleaf, the Mirkwood king, and the rest of you elves!" He shrieked with wild laughter. "And the best thing is, you can't even kill me! I'm sure you would not want Keldarion to die, would you?"

Legolas broke free from his father's arms and pounced upon his brother. "Leave him, you monster!" Legolas cried out, beating at Keldarion's chest repeatedly as the other elves watched in horror. "I demand you to return him to me! I want him back!"

"Legolas, stop!" Arwen stepped forward and embraced him from behind, pinning his arms at his sides. The tears flowed yet again from her eyes. Legolas' shoulders sagged in defeat as he knelt by her brother's form on the bed. "I want him back…" he repeated lamely.

"Legolas?" Keldarion suddenly whispered. Legolas turned to glare at him. "What do you want?!!"

Keldarion smiled sadly. "Hey, brat. Didn't you just call?"

Legolas' eyes widened. For a while there, he was completely startled. "Kel? Is that really _you?"_

"Not in the best condition but…yes. It is I, little one."

With a cry of relief, Legolas slumped onto his brother, burying his face against the crook of Keldarion's neck. Thranduil also leaned forward to place a kiss on his eldest son's forehead. "My son…" the king's voice trembled with emotion, losing all his austerity as a ruler of a great elven kingdom.

Legolas then reached up to untie the bonds but Keldarion cried out, "No, Legolas! Don't!"

The younger prince went still. "But why? You have returned."

"But he never left. He is still within me. Can't you feel him?"

With hesitant fingers, Legolas touched Keldarion's skin. His brother was right. The dark chill from the soul of the demon was still there for him to sense. He shook his head in sorrow. "Why does he stay? I cannot see you tie up like this!"

Galadriel laid her hands on Legolas's shoulders. "It is painful for us too, Legolas. But until we find the way to get Jakarran out and kill him, your brother needs to be restrained. It's for everyone's safety."

Legolas lowered his head without saying a word. He listened with one ear as Celeborn suggested that they all take some rest. Galadriel bent down to kiss Keldarion's temple. After ordering several warriors to stand guard outside Keldarion's door, the lord of Lorien then steered her wife out. Arwen lingered behind for a while.

Keldarion was so ashamed of what had been done to her that he turned his face away. He couldn't face her like the valiant warrior he was after all that had happened. Understanding his feeling, Arwen crouched down and tipped his chin, nudging him until he looked at her straight in the eye. Without a word, she kissed him gently on the lips.

When she pulled back, Keldarion gazed sadly at her. "Forgive me, Arwen."

She put her fingers on his lips. "It wasn't you." After kissing him one more time, she straightened up. "Rest well, Kel. We'll help you through this." Then she gracefully left, leaving Thranduil and his sons alone.

The king of Mirkwood stared deeply into his son's anguish eyes. "She is right, Kel. We will help you. We'll find a way. Be strong, son."

"Thank you, f…father. I…I will," Keldarion replied with some difficulty, choking on the big lump that formed in his throat. The king smiled reassuringly and stroked his son's raven tresses. Then he also left.

Keldarion turned to Legolas and gazed sadly at the long cut on his brother's cheek. There were tears of regret in his eyes when he said, "Please forgive me, Legolas. I had not the power to stop myself from hurting you."

"No, Kel. Don't. It wasn't you. It's the demon. Please don't apologize for things that were not your doing."

"I tried, Legolas. I tried so hard but I couldn't stop it!" Keldarion was openly crying now.

"I know, Kel. I know," Legolas soothed his brother, also weeping. He reached up and wiped Keldarion's tears away. "You are not to blame, brother. Remember that." 

The younger prince then lifted the coverlet and lay down beside his brother on the bed, resting his head on his brother's chest. Keldarion was alarmed. "Legolas! What are you doing?"

Pulling the coverlet over them both, Legolas replied, "I'm staying here with you so you will not be left alone with him."

"But Jakarran _will return and you might get hurt again! Don't endanger yourself!"_

"You are bound. He can't do anything to me." Listening to his brother's beating heart beneath his ear, Legolas continued, "Go to sleep, Kel. I won't leave you all alone."

More silent tears tumbled down Keldarion's cheeks. Rising forward a little, he kissed the top of Legolas' head. "Thank you, brat," he whispered in a broken voice.

And that was how Thranduil saw them when he went looking for Legolas afterwards. Both his sons were deeply asleep, sending support and love to each other even in their dreams. The king's heart constricted painfully at the heart-wrenching sight. He should have known that Legolas would never leave his brother facing the demon all by himself. 

Thranduil always knew that his sons had a very close relationship and he was glad by that. But he also knew that the current circumstances were greatly affecting them both. 

He just hoped that their closeness would not become the death of them.

**TBC…**


	7. 7

**Another chapter everyone!!**

***************************

The next couple of days found both the lord and lady of Lothlorien busily doing research in the massive study, surrounded by old journals and tomes. They were diligently trying to find the means to force Jakkarran out of Keldarion and vanquish him. But so far, they had found nothing.

Gandalf the Istar might know what to do but he would only arrive in several more days. They did not have the luxury to wait for him and let Keldarion stay bound to the bed. The prince was taking the full brunt of the demon's devilry and they could not let him suffer much longer.

Jakarran resurfaced once in a while, taunting and jeering back at them. Sometimes he would break out into a long black speech that no one could understand, cursing at the elves in burning fury and struggling mightily at the bonds before he slumped back onto the mattress, totally spent and exhausted. Then Keldarion would return, looking pitifully lost and frightened.

During the whole time, Legolas refused to leave his brother's side. He stayed close to Keldarion, feeding him food and giving him water to drink, and stroking his brother's head now and then to calm him. Tears constantly flowed from his eyes as he witnessed Keldarion's miserable plight, this powerful warrior that was brought so low to such a degree of vulnerability. But his brother's helplessness was what pained him the most.

Legolas had noticed how his brother kept squirming and fidgeting. There was an expression of absolute frustration on Keldarion's face, signaling his mounting discomfort.

"Kel?" Legolas asked in concern. "Are you getting stiff again?" He had been rubbing Keldarion's wrists and ankles once in a while, as well as his brother's shoulders and calves to relieve the tight muscles. Legolas' healing touch was magical and Keldarion never felt any pain being restrained like that. But other kind of problem still bothered him.

"Kel?" Legolas prodded again when Keldarion didn't reply but gritted his teeth instead. "Tell me, brother. What's wrong?"

Keldarion could not look at Legolas straight in the eye when he softly answered, "I…I need to…err…I need to relieve myself."

There was a long silence afterwards. Keldarion feared to know what Legolas was thinking, so embarrassed he was with his current predicament. Then to his surprise, Legolas reached down and untied the bonds off his ankles. His legs were now free!! 

"Legolas?" Keldarion stared worriedly when his brother went for the bonds on his wrists. The younger prince stopped and gazed down at Keldarion, completely uncertain.

"Don't, Legolas. I cannot guarantee you that Jakarran would not reappear if you set me free."

Legolas lowered his head. "But you have to…"

"I…I can bear it," Keldarion said determinedly, though he didn't know for how long he could stand the urging need. 

After another long silence, Legolas spoke again, "Kel? Do you trust me?"

Keldarion was flabbergasted. "W…why did you ask that? Of course I trust you."

"Then let me help you," Legolas said softly. 

The elder prince looked away, mortified and uncomfortable. He knew exactly what Legolas was offering. "No. That's okay, Legolas."

"Kel, I'm your brother. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Legolas grasped Keldarion's shoulder comfortingly. "Besides, you have seen the worst of me before. Wasn't it you who had changed my diapers when I was a mere babe?"

Keldarion had to smile at that. "Oh, yes. I've seen the worst of you, believe me!" Then he shook his head. "But this one is different, Legolas."

"Why is it so different? You have taken care of me all my life. Now give me the chance to return the favor."

"You already did, Legolas, with your healing gift and love. I can never ask any more from you."

Cupping both Keldarion's cheeks in his palms, Legolas leaned forward and placed his forehead against his brother's. "Kel. Just let me help you," he said quietly. "I can't bear to see you suffer just for the sake of decency."

It took almost an eternity for Keldarion to finally nod his consent. Smiling slightly in assurance, Legolas went to get the chamber pot from under the bed.

*****************************

Thranduil was confused when he tried the doorknob and found it locked from within. He knocked on the door. "Legolas?"

He exchanged puzzled looks with Arwen beside him when Legolas did not answer right away. But then they heard soft footfalls approaching the door before the prince unlocked it and pulled it open.

"Oh. Hello, father, Arwen." Legolas then walked back towards the bed and sat down beside his brother.

Thranduil was quite confounded to see the high flush on Keldarion's cheeks, as if he was embarrassed about something. The king started to make inquiry, but then he saw the covered chamber pot placed behind the door. Thranduil finally understood what had been going on. He didn't comment on it though, understanding what Keldarion had gone through.

As he took his seat on the other side of the bed, Thranduil turned to his youngest son, "Legolas, you have been cooped up in this room for two days now. Why don't you go with Arwen into the garden and get some fresh air."

Legolas looked like he was about to protest. His father wanted none of that. "_Legolas," he said shortly yet firmly, his face stern, looking every inch the great ruler he was. _

The younger prince looked at his brother. Keldarion nodded back. "Go, Legolas. You have been waiting on me without rest. Go take a breather. I'll be fine."

"All right," Legolas feebly replied and got to his feet. Arwen stepped closer and clutched his hand. "Come with me, dear Legolas."

Keldarion and Thranduil watched in silence as she led Legolas away. When the door closed behind them, Keldarion couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears. "Oh, father. This is too much! Too much…"

Thranduil stroked his son's hair as the prince wept, whispering consoling words and hope. "We will find a way, Kel. This will not last forever. Just hang on, my son. Stay strong."

"How can I be strong when I'm in such a degrading position? I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life like this!" Keldarion cried out with pure anguish. "Father, please help me…"

Thranduil could not answer for his throat felt too tight and painful. He hated to see any of his children in this condition but what could he do?

The king rested his head against his son's and they wept together. While outside, a certain golden haired prince tried to find solace for his troubled heart within the embrace of the trees and the wind…

TBC… 


	8. 8

**He! He! Nice reactions, guys! Here's the next chappie!**

**P/s : Anybody knows when 'Ned Kelly' or 'Calcium Kid' is going to open in theatres?**

************************

"Thank you for your company, Arwen," Legolas gratefully told the daughter of Elrond and kissed her rosy cheek when they returned back inside. 

"You're welcome, Legolas." She gazed into his eyes, seeing fatigue and worry within the depth of those silver orbs. "Don't lose hope. Keldarion will be returned to us. He is taken in substance, but his soul still prevails."

Legolas nodded, sighing softly. "For Keldarion's sake, I will not lose hope. I _will have my brother back, one way or another." He glanced towards the stairs. "I need to return to his room. Thank you again, Arwen. My head feels clearer now."_

_But your heart is still heavy. She smiled but didn't voice out that thought. "I'll go see if the cook has prepared the afternoon meal for him." _

Legolas watched as she departed for the kitchen before he headed upstairs. As he walked past an opened doorway on his way towards Keldarion's chamber, Legolas caught the sound of familiar voices from within. They were his father's and Lord Celeborn's, deep in discussion. The prince listened more intently, feeling slightly guilty for eavesdropping. 

"Legolas?" came his father's voice suddenly. Legolas groaned and rolled his eyes. _Who am I kidding? You can never snoop upon an elf! His father's sense was acute and had recognized his presence almost immediately. Sheepishly, Legolas showed himself at the doorway. "Yes, father?"_

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better, I guess. I'm on my way to see Kel."

Thranduil nodded. "Go ahead. He has just dozed off."

Legolas prepared to leave. Then his eyes saw a dagger made of pure gold in Lord Celeborn's hands. His eyes widened in appreciation. "What a beautiful blade! I've never seen anything quite like it!" Legolas exclaimed as he came closer to have a look.

The two elven lords did not respond. They looked at each other, sending messages that only they could understand. Legolas saw that look. "Why? What's wrong?"

"We've found the way to kill Jakarran," Celeborn answered after a long tense silence.

"Good, then! What are you waiting for? Let's do it!" Legolas was instantly ecstatic. But the elder elves' reaction was far from happy.

"What now? What else is wrong?" Legolas asked again. When they said nothing, the prince began to get angry. "Look. I'm not a little kid anymore. I know you are hiding something from me. Now tell me what it is!"

"Legolas…"

"TELL ME!"

Thranduil turned to Celeborn and nodded at the Lorien lord. "Tell him, my friend."

Celeborn looked steadily at the Mirkwood prince. "There is one way to kill a _nash'kah like Jakkarran. Sever his neck, crush his head or burn his whole body in a great fire but he will never die that easily. A __nash'kah was once an elf, like the orcs. But a _nash'kah_ held its former elven form, not ugly and twisted like the orcs do. For that, he has to endure a curse; never to be stabbed by gold to his heart or perish will be his fate. I was not aware of this curse until now, which is already too late. Jakkarran had returned in a form of mist…and taken the body of your brother."_

Legolas had gone completely still. He had a sharp mind and straight away he knew what Celeborn was really trying to tell him. 

_To kill Jakarran is to kill Keldarion too._

 "No! I won't let it!" he yelled, glowering at Celeborn and Thranduil. 

"Legolas…"

"I said I won't let it! Over my dead body!" He snatched the golden dagger from Celeborn's hand and dashed out, running towards Keldarion's chamber. Startled, Thranduil and Celeborn were late to give chase.

Keldarion stirred from his doze and stared in confusion at his brother's hasty entrance. He was incredibly bewildered when Legolas sit down beside him on the bed and placed the tip of the dagger to his own throat. "Legolas! What are you doing?"

Legolas did not answer and the hand that held the blade did not waver. His eyes were glinting furiously as he glared at the two lords that had also come running inside. "If you touch him, I'll kill myself, I swear!" Legolas threatened, spreading his other arm like a protective shield over Keldarion.

"Legolas, put the blade down!"

"Don't patronize me!!" Legolas shouted at the stunned elder elves. "And don't come any closer! I won't let any one of you touch my brother!"

"Legolas, what's going on?" Keldarion was still confused. "Look at me, brother. Tell me."

"They want to stab your heart with this golden blade to kill the demon! They want to _kill you, can you believe that?"_

Keldarion looked up at his father and Lord Celeborn. They were staring steadily back at him, looking a little flustered. "Is this true?"

Thranduil took a deep breath before answering. "Jakarran can only be killed by a dagger made of gold stabbed through his heart. _Your_ heart, my son," he said softly and sadly.

There was a moment of silence, then Legolas screamed, "NO! Get out, both of you! GET OUT!!"

"Legolas…" Keldarion tried to sooth his brother but Legolas was not listening. The dagger hovered dangerously at his neck, already drawing blood by his restless movements.

"Don't kill him," Legolas whispered harshly. "You kill him, you kill me, too…"

"Legolas, please…" Thranduil was clearly distraught. He walked forward and reached out a hand to his youngest son. Seeing that it agitated Legolas more, Celeborn grabbed Thranduil's arm and pulled him back. "Leave them be, Thranduil."

"But…"

"Come. We are only making it worse."

After sending a last troubled glance to his sons, Thranduil reluctantly followed Celeborn out.

As the door swung shut, Legolas dropped his hand and burst into tears. His shoulders shook in his sobs and the sound of his cry filled the room. Keldarion wished that his hands were unbound so that he could embrace his brother, but he could only stared forlornly at his brother's trembling back, waiting for Legolas to turn to him. "Legolas, look at me."

Legolas slowly obeyed. Keldarion's heart constricted as he saw the tears that ran down his brother's pale cheeks and the small cuts on his neck. "Oh, Legolas. What have you done to yourself?"

Legolas collapsed on his brother's chest, sobbing helplessly. "They want to kill you! How could they! They want to kill you!!"

"No, they wouldn't," Keldarion said. "And our father would never kill his own child."

"But they were planning to do it, to stab this dagger into your heart and kill the demon. Are they crazy? You'd be killed!"

Keldarion sighed, straining his hands through his bonds to touch Legolas's head but couldn't. "I'd rather die than be a slave to a demon, Legolas," he said quietly.

"What?!" Startled, Legolas looked up and saw the determination in Keldarion's eyes. "Oh, please, not you too!" 

"If that is the only way…"

"There must be other way!" Legolas shouted, reaching up to grab and kiss his brother's hand. "Don't even think of sacrificing yourself, Kel!"

Keldarion gazed lovingly at Legolas as his fingers trailed over his brother's tear-stained cheek. "Then what do you suggest we do? Leave me bound here forever?"

Legolas was silent for long moment, and then he moved. Using the dagger, he cut through the cloth that tied his brother to the bed. Keldarion was alarmed. "Legolas! What do you think you're doing?"

"No one will kill you, and you will kill no one. I'm taking you far away from here," Legolas said, cutting the other bond.

**TBC….**


	9. 9

**Yes. Legolas can be incredibly dense sometimes! He is this emotional bomb that waits to explode!!**

**P/s ; Thanks for the info about Ned Kelly and Calcium Kid.**

*********************

"Legolas, don't! I might harm you if the demon overcome me!" the elder prince pleaded, completely free of his bonds now. Legolas ignored it and grabbed his brother's wrist, dragging him off the bed.

"Legolas, stop!!" Keldarion planted his feet to the floor. But for once, Legolas was stronger than him and Keldarion's muscles were protesting for moving so abruptly after being tied up to the bed for days. Legolas kept dragging his brother out of the chamber, so overcame with emotion that he wasn't thinking clearly. 

Thranduil, who was pacing anxiously in the front hall, looked up when he heard the sound of his sons' footsteps. "What the…!" He stared in disbelief. "Legolas, are you out of your mind?"

"I'm still sane, father! I'm taking Kel away so you can't kill him. Now, move! Get out of my way!" Legolas waved the golden dagger in his hand furiously.

"I'm not letting you go," Thranduil said, standing right in front of his sons. "This is madness, Legolas! Don't do anything brash!"

Celeborn who was nearby ordered his warriors, "Secure the doors! Don't let them out!"

The Lothlorien elves rushed to do their lord's bidding, keeping guard at the palace every door and window. 

Keldarion suddenly spoke, "You won't _let_ me out?"

Hearing the change in his brother's voice, Legolas started to turn around but Keldarion was faster than him. Legolas cried out when his arm was twisted roughly behind him and the dagger was then snatched away from his grasp. Keldarion pulled Legolas against him, placing the sharp dagger against his brother's neck.

Legolas gasped when he felt the cold blade on his skin. "Kel…"

"Shut up, stupid boy!" Jakarran in Keldarion's body growled. "Oh, by the way, thank you for releasing me! That was not a smart thing to do!"

"Release him, Jakarran!" Thranduil shouted, knowing that he was no longer speaking to his eldest son. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Cut the crap, Thranduil! You can do nothing from there!"

"Jakarran, release the lad. And I mean _both_ of them!" Celeborn said in steady voice even though his heart was beating rapidly. He was dismayed that things were getting out of his hand too far and too fast.

Legolas cringed when Jakarran laughed in Keldarion's voice. "Keep going. Plead with me. I love it when you do that, Celeborn! Remember when I pleaded with you thousands of years ago? I've pleaded with you not to cut me down! You didn't even listen!"

"This is between you and me, Jakarran! Release them both! They have nothing to do with this! They are innocent!"

"What do I care if they are innocent or not?!" Jakarran shouted. He then roughly turned Legolas to face him and slammed the younger prince against the wall, the blade still pressed firmly against Legolas's throat. "By the way, an innocent's blood is much sweeter and tempting. I've craved to taste it for so long." Staring lustfully at the drops of blood on Legolas's skin, Jakarran licked his own lips as he pressed the dagger more deeply. 

Cringing, Legolas also saw from the corner of his eyes the way the Lothlorien warriors were targeting their arrows on Keldarion's back, ready to shoot at Celeborn's or Thranduil's command. 

"Kel, I love you," he said softly.

Jakarran visibly flinched. "Shut up, whelp!"

"And I trust you," Legolas added, staring deeply into Keldarion's lovely cobalt blue eyes, somehow trying to reach his brother inside. "I trust you, Kel. I always will."

"I said shut up!" Jakarran screamed, choking Legolas's throat with his other hand.

"Trust…you…" Legolas gasped. "Kill…me…if you think…it's…the right…choice…But I still trust you…all the way…"

Thranduil, Celeborn and the others looked on with growing horror at the scene. Celeborn was ready to shout his orders to his warriors to shoot. Thranduil was clearly torn and overwrought. "Valar, help us…" he whispered.

"I trust you…return…to me, Kel…return…to me…" Legolas still gasped, getting very lightheaded.

Keldarion was fighting mightily against the evil power that controlled him. He had heard his brother's anguished voice. The words stabbed his heart and tormented his soul. It played in his mind repeatedly, getting stronger and louder with every second. _Love you…trust you…_

_I can't kill him! he was screaming inside. _You can't make me, Jakarran! I won't kill my brother!__

"No," Keldarion said finally. With all the willpower he possessed, he released Legolas and took a step back. "No, Jakarran. You can't make me."

Jakarran's restless soul inside Keldarion's body began to scream angrily. "Kill him, you weakling! KILL HIM NOW!!"

"I can't kill him," Keldarion said softly, lifting the golden dagger to stare at it with full interest. "But I can kill _you_!"

Suddenly, Keldarion jerked and stabbed the blade through his left breast…right into his own heart.

In that instant, Jakarran's agonizing scream filled out the hall as his red misty soul came out through Keldarion's nose in a fast dash.

"NO!!" Legolas howled when his brother collapsed. He caught Keldarion and cradled him on his lap. Keldarion's eyes were tightly closed. He was not moving.

"Kel, That was stupid!" Ignoring the wailing of the demon soul that was slowly fading into thin air above him, Legolas quickly pulled the blade out of Keldarion's chest, praying that he was still alive. "Hang on, brother. I'm _not losing you!"_

Unaware that his father and Celeborn had dropped down to their knees around him, Legolas reached down to place his palm over his brother's bleeding chest and forced out all the healing energy he could give.

The others watched apprehensively, hoping that Legolas's effort was not too late.

TBC… 

**Go ahead. Yell and scream. I know you all hate this cliffie! But I just couldn't help it! LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. 10

**@Szhismine; You have heart attacks now because of my cliffies? Go get life insurance, girl! I plan to give you more!**

**@DiamondD; My birthday is on this coming 1st of October. Can you send me intan berlian via e-mail? Or shall I meet you at Tiffany KLCC? He! He! Just kidding! Anyway, you are right. Orli shouldn't have kissed you-know-who in Ned Kelly (She's _way_ much older than he!). She should have been me!!!**

**@Kayo : You and Kel? What about  me??**

**@Fire Breathing Ferret & Aranel of Mirkwood; Your idea for a story of Legolas' childhood (you know which one) is making me busy right now! Wait and see!**

**And now, for the conclusion of this story…**

****************************

To everyone's relief, Keldarion's eyes fluttered open a full minute later. He looked around him in a slight confusion before he realized that Legolas still had not stopped his healing effort. "Legolas…that's enough," he said softly.

Legolas shook his head. "No. Just a little bit more."

Keldarion sat up, pushed his brother's hands away and pulled the trembling Legolas into his embrace. "That's enough, little one. I'm back. I've returned."

Legolas broke down then, sobbing and crying earnestly. Keldarion gently rocked his brother in his arms, whispering soothingly, "You never gave up on me, so I returned."

Legolas looked up to gaze at his brother. "You'll stay?" he asked brokenly.

"Definitely," was Keldarion's reply, in tears himself.

With their arms wrapped around each other, the brothers turned to look at their father and the lord of Lothlórien. Both lords were staring back at them, misty eyed. The warriors had discreetly left the hall after they were assured that the situation was now under control.

"Jakarran's dead," Keldarion said.

Celeborn nodded. "He is now truly dead."

There was a long silence after that before Legolas spoke hesitantly, "Forgive me, father, my lord."

"For what? For protecting your brother?" Thranduil asked. He gazed at both his sons with deep love in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you two. Don't ever stop loving and trusting each other, and you will overcome every obstacle lying in your path, like you just did. And I hope you both will forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

The princes looked at each other before they hurled themselves into Thranduil's startled arms. The Mirkwood king looked down at his sons, so overwhelmed he was with mixed emotions. He immediately knew he was forgiven. Hugging them tight to him, Thranduil kissed the top of his sons' heads. "How I love you both."

Celeborn who had been watching silently, laid his hands on the brothers' shoulders. "The two of you have more guts and fortitude than I. It humbles me."

"I plead your forgiveness, my lord, for stabbing you before," Keldarion said, looking steadily into Celeborn's eyes.

"That was not you, Keldarion. That was Jakarran. You are not at fault." Celeborn then smiled as he stared at Legolas. "But I'm quite sure that Legolas was not possessed by any demon when he banished me from the chamber in my own home."

Legolas blushed deep red in embarrassment. "Err…I'm sorry, my lord. I forgot my place."

Celeborn laughed. "No need for that, Legolas. Just promise me one thing."

"What is that, my lord?"

"Don't tell my lady wife. My ego is already bruised as it is."

***************************

"Legolas threw you out of the room?" Galadriel burst up laughing.

Celeborn scowled. "Aye, figuratively speaking, that he did."

She laughed even harder. "My lord, are you or are you not the lord of this realm?"

"I completely forgot at that time!" He looked sheepish. "Well, it just shows me that the _manyan prince can be very dangerous when crossed! He has such a short and high temper!"_

Galadriel laughed again, bringing smile to Celeborn's lips at that wonderful sound. He clasped her hand tighter as they headed towards the garden to join the others. 

Elrond and his twin sons had just arrived that morning. The young elves were elated to see one another again and had decided to have their afternoon tea outside for a change. Their loud laughter and playful bickering could clearly be heard throughout the realm. 

After the terrifying episode yesterday, Keldarion had recovered completely. Still, Legolas never ceased watching warily over his brother, much to Keldarion's annoyance and amusement. _Looks like the brat has inherited some of my protective streak, he thought._

He smiled at Arwen who sat next to him at the long garden table. She smiled back, a little shyly. They both listened in amusement as Elrohir once again told them of his latest success. "Ell can be so dense sometimes! I mean, he should at least check his bathtub before jumping right in! I might put live snakes next time!"

Elladan was glaring at his twin, still annoyed that Elrohir had dared to sabotage his bathing session with poison ivy. He could not stop scratching against the burning itch for two whole days! "Next time, _I'll_ put live snakes into _your_ bathtub!"

"Oh, really, Ell. I'm scared now!"

Legolas chortled at that. "You know what? I think your tricks are just too dull. You should know what I did to Kel and Arwen! I've tied their hair…"

"Shut up, brat!" Keldarion reached over to wring his brother's neck. Legolas jumped out of his seat to get out of his brother's reach.

"Legolas, Legolas. Still teasing these two, are you?" Celeborn said, smiling at the golden haired prince. He placed each hand on top of Arwen's and Keldarion's shoulders. 

Thranduil, who had been conversing with Elrond on the other end of the long table, looked at his youngest son and said, "For that prank, Legolas, when we get back home, I'll tie you to a tree and let the ants and gnats swarm all over you!"

Legolas stared at his father in horror. "You wouldn't!"

Thranduil grinned. "Of course I wouldn't! But it surely was fun to see your panicked expression just now!"

Legolas sent his father a dirty look as the others around him roared in laughter. "Very funny, father. _Very funny."_

"Serves you right, brat!" Keldarion exclaimed as he stood up to relinquish his seat to Lady Galadriel…then stopped abruptly when he was yanked back down. Arwen had also cried out in surprise. They both looked down and found that the edges of their cloaks were tightly tied together!

Keldarion and Arwen both screamed, "LEGOLAS!!"

The _manyan prince was wide eyed. "Why look at me?"_

"You did this, didn't you?" Keldarion grumbled as he and Arwen untied the knot.

"Now wait just a second! That wasn't me!" Legolas hastily back stepped as Keldarion advanced on him.

"Throw him into the river, Kel!" said Arwen.

"Good! We can help!" The twins had already jumped out of their seats to join in the fray. 

Legolas shrieked when they grabbed his arms and legs.  "Stop! It wasn't me!"

"Yeah, right!" They shouted back.

"I'm speaking the truth! It wasn't meeeeee!!!"

The elder elves looked on in great amusement as the youngsters dashed away with the screaming Legolas between them towards the direction of the river, Arwen following them not far behind. Elrond and Thranduil also stood up to go after them to assure themselves that Keldarion and the twins did not kill Legolas in the process.

Then Galadriel saw a funny look on her husband's face. "My lord!" She stared at him in disbelief.

"_What?" Celeborn looked back, his face the picture of innocence._

"It was not Legolas. It was _you!!!"_

Celeborn blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She folded her arms, staring deeply into her husband's eyes. "Don't give me that. I know you tied that knot to their cloaks!"

He grinned. "I was that obvious?"

"Only to me, because only _I know you enough to believe that you can be devious and mischievous at your will." _

He wrapped an arm around her wife. "And I'm smart, admit it. Arwen and Keldarion are perfect for each other. Our granddaughter is so beautiful that no one is good enough for her except for the handsome Mirkwood prince, and a great noble warrior to boot. "

"But don't you think it's up to Elrond to decide her daughter's future?"

"Yes, but there's no harm if I speed things up a little bit!"

"My love, you're impossible!" She laughed then. "Come, let's save the innocent Legolas."

"You're not going to tell them I did it, are you?"

She only smiled in reply.

**THE END.**

Okay. There goes another one! I hope you all enjoy reading that as much as I enjoy torturing Legolas' and Kel's life! He! He! And thank you so much for being very supportive in giving me wonderful and constructing reviews. It's the soul food for an amateur author like me. 

And here are the faithful reviewers in alphabetical order; AbbiCat14; Ailsa; Alivyan; Alkvingiel; Angelbird12241; Ankhesanamun; Anolinde; Aranel of Mirkwood; caz-baz; Chanra; DiamondD; Ebony Falcon; feanen; goblz; Iawen Londea; Jamie; Kayo; Kirsten; Kitten; Lady Lenna; Lisseyelen aka Lady V; LOTRFaith; Lucy; manders1953; Menthol; MoroTheWolfGod; namarie2legolas; Nikki1; purplesmackers; randomramblings; Sailor Elf; Siamese; Sirithiliel; szhismine; Tamara; tbiris; The Fire Breathing Ferret; Tinnuial; Trista; Vana E  (Anybody left out? Please tell me!) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!

**And Meagan, my beta, thank you for proof reading my works. You are always the best! MERCI!!**

**My coming LOTR fic will be 'Terrifying Darkness'. I know I promised you Battle of the Pelennor Field, but I decided to skip that one and give you the afterwards' Battle of the Black Gate instead. This is where the incident concerning our favorite elf truly begins. Aragorn will successfully walk through the Path of the Dead and become the King of Gondor, Faramir will meet Eowyn, Eomer might meet Lorithiel daughter of Prince Imrahil, but what will become of Legolas in the last battle? Make a guess. **

**(I know some of you already know how my mind works and instantly knew what I'm going to do to Legolas, right?)**

I will not return to the board until early October due to my massive workload.  In the meantime, keep on smiling and breathing! See ya!

I'll be back! (in the perfect impersonation of Schwarzenegger's Terminator!)


End file.
